Beyblade:Sacred Destiny-Chapter 08:Circle Of Life
After and extreme battle against jiraya Amani Or Classik,Is trying to get used to his new form Grey:Ugh I cant over how that battle ended between me and jiraya! that loser! grrr I'll get him some day! Zealana:You need to chill,Its only been a week since you left the hospital Blade:Yeah man! If you dont rest youll overheat! Grey:I guess your right,hmmm...I wonder how Lucinda is doing ???:Watch out! *Unknown person crashes into Classik,Were hes caught between two boobs* Grey:Arghhhh,Do you guys puff them up or something? Jesus.... ???:Oh my *blushes and gets up* im so sorry! *The girl was wearing rollerblades,she had a very slim body and white hair* ???:Im Mizu! Grey:Oh,Hello.Im amani *feels pain in his arm* ...I mean Classik Mizu:Oh hello! And who are your friends? Zealana:Im Zealana from Cresus and this is Blade Mizu:Well nice to meet you! May I ask where Cresus is? Zealana:Well just north of mar.... * Grey kicks her in the shin Zealana:Mar-A-Lago! Yeah,Mar-A-Lago! Mizu:Wow,I always wanted to go to florida! *Looks at Blade,Classik and Zealana and sees there blades* Your bladers? Awesome I blade to! *Shows Bey* this is my Cyprus Hekate TD145SW which stands for Tripple Defense 145 Squared Wide! *Everyone shows and explain their beys* Mizu:Wow! All of you are so awesome! I wanna battle you guys! *Turns to Classik and notices a strange mark on his hand* NO WAY! YOUR HAND HAS A CREST! I MUST TAKE YOU TO AVIAL! Grey:Who? Mizu:JUST COME! *Mizu throws a blue and red orb which opens a portal* Mizu:Well,Come on! *Grey and co jump through and end up piled up expect for mizu* Mizu:Ugh,finally I can take this stupid disguise off! *Tranforms,making her hair black* Grey:Liked you better with white hair *Zealana slaps the back of his head* Mizu:I could always change. Grey:No! I mean... No I like the way you are right now *winks* They walk through a street and end up at a large house,Mizu says a word and a hole appears through the floor. Blade:Nopeee im done with portals! Classik:Stop being a baby,Now come on Blade:Ughhhhhhh,Fineeee. So,They jumped through and ended up in big white marbel mansion with teenagers and kids,some watching TV while others did there on thing ???:Mizu! I was worried sick about you! Mizu:Im fine.Just help me get these roller skates off Hermes. Hermes:Who are they! and who is the guy with red hair,sorta abonormal? Blade:You know we can all hear you right? Mizu:Grey,Zealana and Blade,meet Hermes,Embodiment of the god Hermes and Saviour Grey:Whats all this saviour talk? Mizu:Maybe Kratos..or should I say Ryujin should explain. Grey:Wha? Ryujin? Ugh....Ryujin..Kratos..No...UGH JUST COME OUT PLEASE! A silver light appears surrounding Grey and forms into a large Dragon,Unlike kratos Ryujin:I AM KRA-Oh never mind. Grey:WHO ARE YOU? Ryujin:I am sorry Grey,I had to keep my idenity hidden from you just until Hekate found you Grey:Hekate?...Wait? Mizu? You mean to tell me Mizu is a god? Mizu:No,Hekate has become one with my soul and bonded with me,Ryujin must see me differently from what you see. Grey:This is all so confusing...Explain what a saviour is as well as a..? What would you be called? Mizu:a Immortal's Vessel or a Godly Saviour.Anyway A Saviour is a person blessed with having Destonium fused with them.Saviours each embody a Emotion or Feeling as well as many others.As I am the Embodiment of Godesses and Saviour of Godesses.So far we found 5 others,excluding my self.Some Saviours have yet to be found,were expecting many. Grey:Why where the saviours created? Mizu:For now,let that rest,but the enemy right now are the Defied Immortals,Like the dark versions of Saviours and Embodiments.Anyway,I think its time you meet the others,oh and Princess Zealana,I know who you are,Ive been tracking you for days. Zealana:What? Why? Is that why you found us? cause of me? Mizu:Ill tell you later,Now,EVERYONE MEET THE NEWEST MEMBERS OF THE HOUSE OF HARMONY! Girls and boys of all ages came at the front door and greeted our heros Blade:Wait,You said MEMBERS not MEMBER.Were not saviours. Mizu:God your dense.You and Grey are Saviours.You just havent aquired a Contract yet. Blade:What? I am one? Awesome! Whats my emotion or embodiment. Mizu:Like i said no contract yet so it unknown at this point Blade:Awwwww,Dang it! I think its Saviour of Awesomeness! Grey:Blade? Blade:Yeah? Grey:Shut Up. Blade:Oke Doke. Everyone greeted them kindly and told them there names.Every thing was happy until a large explosion came from the third level of the house.